1. Field of the Technique
The present invention relates to a method of ITO layout to make IC bear the high-volt electro static discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is believed that how to use the most simple way to take the shortest time to deliver all kinds of information to the consumers in the era full of information will be paid attention by the consumers, such as the quotation on the stock market or the newest information of consumption available at any time and in any place etc., and the mobile phones, the electronic mechanisms having display screen, are the best medium for the industrial and commercial world to make use in the situation that the utility rates of the mobile phones almost reach the level of everyone having a mobile phone; however, those who are skilled in this art know that the major reason why the display screen of the mobile phone can show all kinds of information is the combination of an IC connecting with its display screen and the circuit constituted by ITO layout and the relative micro-electronics elements.
The application of the conventional ITO circuit to the mobile phone is favorable for the industrial and commercial world to deliver large complicated informations by means of the mobile phones because the conventional ITO circuit has good electric conductivity and is advantageous to be processed on the glass. But, due to the conventional design of ITO layout in LCD MODULE, it is necessary to greatly improve LCD MODULE(COG type) for the high-volt electro static discharge, which is on account of the drawback that LCD MODULE's unable to bear the high-volt electro static discharge causes the action of the screen on the mobile phone extraordinary. Although one of the solutions is to add capacitors or antistatic elements on the glass, in addition to the limited applicable space, the fairly complicated process and the high cost are also the drawbacks. The first of all developments in the relative industries is how to improve the protection function of ESD (Electro Static Discharge) in increasing the LCD Module assembly on the product of the client and designing the circuits which make LCD Driver IC be able to resist the high-volt static voltage in accordance with the property of the electronic component.
The inventor of the present application longed for improving and innovating in view of every drawback derived from the above conventional electronic circuit, made extraordinarily painstaking efforts to devote himself to the study of science many years, and achieved this method of ITO Layout to make IC bear the high-volt electro static discharge finally.